


Can I show you something?

by Space_Mabel (colacharm)



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This can be taken platpnically if youre like me and dont see cheek kisses as romantic, this is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colacharm/pseuds/Space_Mabel
Summary: Branch has a surprise for Poppy





	

After everything was settled between the trolls and the bergons had made peace with eachother, Branch was still pretty paranoid. 

Isolating yourself out of fear for about 20 years will do that to you. 

But that didn't stop sweet princess Poppy from hanging out with him as much as possible. And while it did tend to get overwhelming, he couldn't deny that her encouragement had a lot of influence on his choices. He would refuse to go to a party until she would show up, and something inside him would urge him to go talk to her, making his stomach turn a little. He never would end up talking to her until after the fact, even though they were closer than anything and he had nothing to fear. Or so he kept telling himself. 

She walked over to his side once everyone started heading to bed after yet another spectacular celebration of their freedom, sitting next to him and smiling gently. 

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"How are you always so energetic? You just danced for 3 hours, nonstop. I'm exhausted from just watching you."

She laughed and wrapped an arm around him, letting him lcn into her a bit. The last of the trolls headed to their pods and she smiled, looking up at her kingdom with pride and love. 

"Of course I'm tired, but I'm happy too."

"That doesn't make sense to me, doesn't being happy all the time get a little draining?"

She tilted her head, still smiling. "Not really. Being happy makes me happy!"

She smiled her sweet warm smile, eyes sparkling in the light from the pods hanging above them. 

He laughed and looked up at her. "You're ridiculous."

She giggled and sighed. He looks up at her, a strange look in his eye. 

"So how was the party?" 

Poppy proudly leaned back. "One of my better ones if I do say so myself."

He nods. He looks at his hands for a second, moving in his seat. 

"Hey, uh... Can.. Can I show you something?"

Poppy looked at him and nodded. 

"Of course!"

"Great! Close your eyes."

She gave him a look. "Why?"

"Its gonna be a surprise, come on, don't you trust me?"

She shrugged with a smirk and he gently punched her in the shoulder. She shut her eyes, a playful smile on her face. 

He took her hand and stood up, leading her off into the tunnels and through the tall grass outside. She followed close behind, holding his hand like a lifeline with her other over her eyes. 

They headed to a small clearing just outside of Bergontown, in the forest. Eventually he sits her on a small plant, scrambling around and setting stuff up. She giggles. 

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, it's a surprise! Keep your eyes shut."

She smiles, kicking her legs a little. 

"Okay.. Open your eyes."

She opened her mouth and gasped, covering her mouth in awe. She smiled brightly. 

"Branch.."

He sat across from her, flustered and fidgeting. He's got an instrument in his hands, a ukulele. Just like the one he broke on their adventure.

Only not just like it, this one was painted, in lots of beautiful colors, with flowers and stars and all kinds of beautiful things. 

"I figured.. You might like this so you can play more music. A-and we all know that the world.. Needs music as beautiful as yours."

He quickly handed it to her, backing off, cheeks flushed. She stared. 

"I...."

She set it down, running up and hugging him tightly. 

"P-poppy--"

"Sh.. Just.. Thank you.."

"P-poppy you're c-choking me a little!"

She backed up and he sighed, taking some deep breaths. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, are you okay??"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine I'm fine.."

He smiled. He hugged her, swaying slightly. She hugged back. 

"Thank you.."

She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. He gasped quietly, blushing and stumbling a bit. 

"Y-you.. Youuu kissed me.."

She looked worried.  "Was that bad?"

"No! I-i mean, no, it was good!! I uh.."

He coughed and blushed more, panicking.  She took his hands and smiled. 

"I'm.. I'm really glad you're here."

He looked at her and sighed, lovestruck. She smirked. 

She took his hands and spun him around the clearing, giggling. She pulled him over to where he had set her down, taking the ukulele and handing it to him. 

"Play something!"

He blushed and stuttered for a moment before swallowing nervously and gently playing a single chord.

"There. I played something."

She smiled and shook her head. 

"Look, I'll help!"

She cleared her throat and started gently singing a wordless song, sweet and simple. 

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, gently playing along. 

He sang quietly, their voices making a good harmony. They ccontinued like this for a while until they were both sleepy, heading back to the tree hand in hand.


End file.
